


Thank God for Fanfiction

by plisetskytrash



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Angst and Humor, Christmas, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Fanfiction, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Professor Victor Nikiforov, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is completely and utterly in love with his Sports Psychology Professor and it's ruining his life. He manages to keep it under wraps until he accidentally hands in his self-insert fanfiction of him having kinky sex with his professor instead of his end of year essay. Yuuri's convinced Professor Nikiforov is going to humiliate him in front of the entire class but the professor has something else in mind.





	Thank God for Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this one shot which is part of the Santa's Naughty List - the prompt was: "College AU, Victor has the hots for his creative writing professor and can't handle it anymore. When Professor Katsuki tells them to write a short story as part of their midterm Victor decides to write erotica starring him and his adorable teacher. How will professor Katsuki react?" - SOOOOO, I kind of changed the plot slightly to fit it being Christmas, and changed the professor because hot Professor Nikiforov was just too tempting. I also changed Yuuri's college course just because *shrugs*

Katsuki Yuuri was completely and utterly in love with his Sports Psychology Professor. He tried not to be, honestly, he really did, but how was he supposed to resist his handsome, happy face, his heart-shaped smile, and his beautiful silver locks? Not to mention, every time he turned around, Yuuri’s eyes were zeroing in on the man’s ass because Professor Nikiforov had an ass to die for. It was causing him so many problems because he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

 

He had managed to keep it under wraps until what he had dubbed The Incident ™ which happened in the run-up to Christmas. The older man was late and had run in from the yoga class he taught on the other side of campus almost 15 minutes late for his own class. Yuuri’s brain spontaneously combusted as he ran through the door wearing an obscene pair of yoga leggings, a baggy top and his short hair scooped into a bun on his head and falling out all over the place.

 

“I’m so sorry, guys!” he said, dropping his bag to the floor and then turning to face the class. “I got here as quick as I could!” He lifted his arms, scooping his hair back into the small bun as he fixed his hair and his shirt rode up, revealing several inches of a very defined six-pack and a bulge that was visible through his thin leggings. Yuuri gulped as heat flooded his face and his slacks tightened.  _ Jesus Christ. _ Yuuri felt like he was going to burst into flames right on the spot.

 

Since then, Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his Professor. It was infinitely worse. He spent an unhealthy amount of time in his dorm with his hand down his pants and wrapped around his cock as fantasies were rushing through his head. It would have been fine if it wasn’t for the frequency that this happened. He couldn't get anything done at all.

 

It was ruining his life.

 

He had an essay to write and he wasn't taking nearly enough notes that he needed. He found himself staring at his professor an unbelievable amount. He couldn't stop thinking about him bending Yuuri over his desk, or him fucking Yuuri against the whiteboard, or even Yuuri sucking him off at his desk...

 

Which was how Yuuri found a unique way of channelling his frustration.

 

Erotica.

 

He had always enjoyed trashy romance novels, and he was a huge fanfiction reader, but it had been years since he had ever considered actually writing something. But desperate times called for desperate measures and that was how Yuuri found himself up late most nights writing self-insert fanfiction about him having kinky sex with his professor. It wasn't his proudest moment but it was at least helping him concentrate in class.

 

Which is how Yuuri got in his current predicament. It was 3 days before Christmas and Yuuri had just made the biggest mistake of his life. In his hurry to get his essay submitted in time and out of the way, he had uploaded the wrong file to the university website. Staring at the final submitted file and seeing PN/YK-FF instead of YK/PN-F1 Yuuri was pretty sure that he felt his heart stop. He had named it that so it wouldn't look suspicious if anyone stumbled across it, namely Phichit whose laptop was currently in the shop and he kept coming to Yuuri's dorm to steal his laptop and printer. 

 

“I am so fucked, I am completely fucked,” he muttered in distress. “This is it. I'm going to die. He's gonna kill me.” Because as nice as Professor Nikiforov was, he was also notoriously famous for his temper. He had once lectured one of his classmates into tears.

 

Yuuri was convinced he was going to humiliate him in front of the entire class. He didn't know what was worse, having to explain the mistake to him or him having already opened the file.

 

He didn't get a wink of sleep that night and unfortunately for him, Professor Nikiforov’s lecture wasn't until 4 pm that day and it was the last until they broke up for Christmas. He spent the day like a zombie, anxiety plaguing him and he tried to figure out how he could fix this. There was just no logical way short of stealing the man's laptop but then still Yuuri didn't know his passwords nor where to look for the file. He was doomed.

 

By the time he was stepping into his 4 pm class he was a nervous, jittery mess who couldn't even meet his professor's eyes as he walked in the room, dressed in a smart pair of skinny jeans that he was pretty sure was illegal in some states, his usual blazer and a Christmas tie.

 

_ Jesus Christ this man is a dork, _ Yuuri thought before casting his eyes downwards, his face flaming.

 

Professor Nikiforov started the lecture as normal and nothing seemed different from how he usually taught his class. Yuuri started to relax slightly. He had come to the decision that he would have to just come clean about what had happened. At least he hadn't read it. There was no way he had when he was acting like his usual chipper self if he had. Yuuri was pretty sure he would be getting screamed at in the hallway right now if he had read it. Thank God for small blessings.

 

“Thanks, everyone, have a great break and remember essays are due in on Christmas Eve at midday! No extensions for this unit!” he called as the bell rang signalling the end of class.

 

Yuuri remained in his seat, pretending to be busy sorting something in his bag as the class emptied around him. His heart was hammering in his chest. How was he possibly supposed to explain this? He needed to just look up and say,  _ Professor, I have submitted the wrong file, please let me give you this flash drive and my apology.  _

 

The classroom was now silent around him and he was probably the only student left but he couldn’t will himself to move from his chair. He took a deep breath and managed to push his chair out. He immediately jumped out of his skin when someone plonked down on the edge of his desk. He looked up, he had to resist jumping out of his seat as he looked up and Professor Nikiforov was possibly the closest he had ever been to Yuuri in all the time he had known him. 

 

“P-Professor,” he stuttered. “I…” he trailed off, his words failing him. What could he possibly say to him knowing that he had to admit he had been writing erotica about him? And Jesus Christ, Yuuri could smell his aftershave and it was divine. Damn, Yuuri was going to —

 

“Hello, Mr Katsuki,” he said, interrupting Yuuri’s self-destructive thought process. “I was hoping we could discuss your end of year essay.”

 

Yuuri's heart dropped. He must have read it. He really wasn’t sure how to feel about this. His heart hammered in his chest. “I'm so sorry!” he blurted out, not sure what else to say. “I swear I'm not a pervert! Please don't report me to the dean, I promise I have actually done the essay. I just… I sent the wrong file,” he admitted, finally managing to make eye contact with the professor.

 

“Interesting,” he replied, tilting his head curiously as he looked down at Yuuri with a pensive expression. “Your essay was very… Inspiring.” He smirked down at him. “I was actually pretty impressed with your creativity.”

 

Yuuri was sure he heart was about to stop because this couldn’t be happening.

 

“I especially liked the chapter where I fucked you over my desk and the one where we fucked in my convertible. I have to admit, I've never christened either of those places. In fact, I'd never really thought about it. So you certainly surprised me when you wrote about it.”

 

He had actually died on the spot. That was the only explanation.

 

“Did you know that I love surprises, Mr Katsuki?”

 

He had died and somehow gone to heaven because there was no way that this conversation was even happening right now. He gaped at the professor, his eyes wide at the words coming out of his mouth.

 

“Did I break you?” the professor asked after a few moments, sounding amused.

 

“Um, no I… I'm okay. But… I apologise. I thought you would be mad.” His face was on fire and his hands were shaking but he tried his best not to let it show. He gripped his own thighs and wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans in what he hoped was a casual action.

 

“Well, I'm not mad. I'm definitely flattered,” the professor replied, a small blush falling across his own cheeks. “You're quite fetching, Mr Katsuki,” he said, before smiling what was most surely the most beautiful smile that Yuuri had ever seen.

 

“F-fetching?” he asked. “You mean…”

 

Surely there was no way this was actually happening?

 

“If it helps at all, I'm actually transferring in the new year, today was my last lecture. So technically I'm not your teacher anymore…” He stared determinedly at Yuuri, his gaze not wavering for even a second, his big blue eyes gazing down at him as adrenaline flooded through Yuuri and he tried not to make a complete fool of himself.

 

“So…” Yuuri's mouth had gone dry and his palms were persistently sweating. “I-If we wanted to we could…”

 

“Yuuri, I'm hitting on you,” he clarified. “I've not stopped thinking about fucking you since I read your story or whatever it was last night.”

 

Yuuri nodded, letting the words sink in. “And this isn't some kind of prank, is it? I'm not gonna — ”

 

“Jesus Christ, you are clueless,” the professor said before slipping off the table and then straddling Yuuri in his chair. “How’s this, Mr Katsuki?” he asked, glancing down at Yuuri’s lips with an obscene bite to his own bottom lip.

 

He kissed him and Yuuri's brain seemed to finally catch up. Because this was real. Professor Nikiforov was in his lap and kissing him as if his life depended on it. It was nothing like he had imagined and Yuuri had spent a lot of time imagining it.

 

Yuuri came to life. This was it. This was his chance. He moaned into his professor's mouth, unable to stop himself as he kissed him back, his hands finally,  _ finally  _ moving as he cupped the man’s face. He could feel him smiling against his lips and it was contagious. The two of them kissed for a long moment, slowly gravitating towards each other, the teacher seemingly squirming in his lap and pressing against Yuuri.

 

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about you,” Yuuri said between their desperate kisses. “God, I-I'll take anything you're willing to give me.” He felt desperate. He would do anything to have Professor Nikiforov give him more, to give him anything. “Please, I just need to touch you, or you can fuck me or — ” Yuuri was babbling between their as the professor panted against his lips and started to rock in his lap. Yuuri could feel the indecent hardness of his cock pressing against Yuuri's stomach and it made him ache inside. He could hardly believe that this was happening, that  _ Professor Nikiforov,  _ the most sought-after, attractive person Yuuri had ever met, was grinding against him and so very clearly turned on.

 

“I want to do everything you wrote,” the professor said, taking Yuuri's hand and looking right at him as he placed it over his hard cock. Yuuri let out a large, shaky breath as his own cock twitched in interest. He had written about jerking him off a lot and the confirmation that he really  _ had  _ read it made Yuuri feel a little dizzy.

 

“You read the whole thing?” Yuuri asked, a little impressed at the same time as feeling a little embarrassed. His face was flushed with heat as he palmed the hot bulge under his hand. The professor felt hot and hard and he was everything that Yuuri desired.

 

“Of course I did. You think I didn't know you had a crush on me?” The man laughed breathlessly. “I've been enamoured with you all year.”

 

Yuuri pulled away as the professor started to kiss and bite down his neck. “You have?” he asked, honestly surprised at the revelation.

 

“It was kind of obvious. You had your eyes glued to my ass all term,” he replied with a knowing smile. Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach swirled in arousal.

 

“I'm sorry,” he apologised. He honestly felt like cringing. “You must get that all the time, professor.” He knew he did, everyone talked about how handsome the professor he was, everyone speculated about his sexuality, about whether he was married. Yet out of all those admirers, here he was in Yuuri’s lap. He had chosen him and even if this was a one time offer, Yuuri wanted to take everything that he could.

 

“No, no, I liked it,” he replied and it made Yuuri’s chest feel warm. “Now less talking and my name is Victor.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. There had been a lot of speculation over the past couple of years about what the V stood for. The professor often called himself many different names to wind up his students and Yuuri felt unbelievably honoured that he now knew the truth. “Professor, I couldn't possibly call you — ”

 

“I'm gonna put my dick in your ass, you can call me Victor,” he deadpanned.

 

Yuuri groaned and buried his face into the man’s shoulder. “You can't just say things like that…”

He had thought about it, he’d thought about it so many times. Was this really happening? Or was he dreaming? 

 

“Why not? You wrote about it. In detail,” he said as he finally stood and smirked down at Yuuri. He undid his belt slowly and then zipped his jeans, he let them fall open and shimmied them down enough to get his cock out. Yuuri could not stop looking. Victor’s cock was right there and in front of him, long and hard and just perfect —

 

Yuuri felt like he was having an aneurysm as Victor gripped his dick and then started to jerk off as he stared down at him. 

 

The man quickly stumbled to stand and hoped he wasn't making too much of a fool of himself as he undid his own jeans and then shoved them down, hardly believing that he was getting his cock out in front of his teacher.

 

Victor moaned and grabbed him, spinning them around and pressing Yuuri against the table as he kissed him again. He pressed his cock against Yuuri's, rubbing the hot lengths together. The two of them moaned into each other's mouths at the feeling and Yuuri found himself spiralling towards an orgasm already as the impossibly hot man touched him expertly.

 

Now Yuuri’d had his fair share of sex, but Victor was probably the oldest and most experienced person who had ever touched him and it showed. He was very sure of his movements and he seemed to know that Yuuri was going to come as he pulled away and teasingly said, “Not yet, Yuuri, I'm not done with you.”

 

He grabbed something out of his back pocket and slammed it on the table. It was a condom and a packet of lube.

 

“You planned this?” Yuuri asked breathlessly.

 

“Of course, I wanted to be prepared on the off chance you were up for it. I  _ really _ liked your story.” He was smiling that smile again and Yuuri was melting.

 

“Good, now fuck me,” Yuuri said before he could lose his nerve. He turned around and wiggled his jeans down, displaying his plump ass to the professor. 

 

Victor grinned and grabbed the lube packet. “I just want to check that you've actually done this before?” he asked casually as if he was talking about the weather, and not asking if Yuuri had put stuff in his ass before. “I mean, if you haven't done it this way you can fuck me instead, I'm easy either way.”

 

Quite frankly, that was possibly the hottest thing that he had ever heard in his life, and it opened him up to a whole realm of new possibilities. But right now that wasn't what Yuuri wanted. He was unashamedly a huge bottom and he wanted nothing more than Victor to fuck him right over this desk so that when he came back after the holidays he could sit here and remember what they'd done.

 

“No, I-I've most definitely done this before,” he admitted. If only Professor Nikiforov knew how many nights he had lost fucking himself with a vibrator as he thought about the older man.

 

“Good,” he said as he smeared cold lube on him. With no warning, he pushed two fingers inside him and the breath was stolen from Yuuri. “You take it so well,” Victor groaned from behind him and Yuuri's legs shook as the man seemed to effortlessly press against his prostate. He was definitely  _ not  _ a teenager fumbling his way through a one-night stand.

 

“Oh, fuck, Victor, that feels so good…” He groaned, his face scrunching up in pleasure as he rolled his backwards against the intimate touch.

 

“You like the feeling of me fingering you, Yuuri? Do you want more?’ he asked, the words sounding filthy in his deep Russian accent, “I think you can take it, can't you?”

 

Yuuri could feel him press another finger into him and he moaned and rocked back against the feeling. He loved the stretch, he loved the pressure and the feel of being filled as Victor pressed into him over and over. Yuuri gripped the edge of the desk, his knuckles white.

 

“Fuck, Victor, please, just fuck me. I'm ready, please,” he begged, he wasn’t even sure if he was speaking in English at this point as he felt kind of delirious with the need.

 

He was happy when he  _ finally  _ heard the sound of the condom wrapper opening and he braced himself as he felt Victor press against him. He moaned loudly, unable to stop the noises falling from his lips as he gasped and moaned and rocked back to feel more, so much more of the wonderful man pushing into him so gently.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Victor groaned and Yuuri could feel the man’s hands tremble as he grabbed at his hips before his hands tightened. “Yuuri,” he moaned, sounding a little breathless. “Am I good to move?” he muttered huskily and Yuuri appreciated that he was still against him, only rocking minutely as he held them flush against the edge of the desk.

 

“Yes,” he gasped out. “Fuck, yes,” he said with a moan. “I won't break, you can do whatever you want to me. Use me, fuck me,” he moaned and cried.

 

Victor delivered. As soon as Yuuri gave him permission he was pulling out and then slamming back into him, fucking Yuuri and knocking the air out of him. He cried out in pleasure as his whole body tingled from Victor’s touch, warmth and pleasure and arousal pumping through him with every sharp snap of Victor’s hips. Victor fucked Yuuri with a frenzied precision, nailing him increasingly hard until he was fucking him at a punishing pace that Yuuri could do nothing about but to tremble and moan and to fall apart.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, loving the novelty of calling the professor by his first name. “Please, I — ” Yuuri felt like he was going to come. He was so pent up and pleasure and arousal was rushing through him rapidly and he wasn’t in control. He tried to slow it down and hold back, but he was powerless as he started to sob from pleasure, his forehead pressed against the desk and Victor seemed to manipulate his body, pulling moans out of him easily and making his dick throb and ache and drip with precome.

 

“I'm gonna come,” he whimpered out in warning before he tipped over the edge, his cock leaking all over the floor as Victor shoved inside him with a deep moan. Yuuri's ass throbbed around Victor's cock, milking him as he filled the condom and Yuuri felt his orgasm. He moaned loudly and shoved back against the feeling, wishing he was filling him up with his come but glad that Victor cared enough to protect them both.

 

When Victor finally pulled out, Yuuri collapsed forwards, completely spent, gasping for breath, and trembling. He could hear the professor moving about behind him until he heard a shy, “Yuuri?”

 

He stood up, rushing to pull himself together and the silence in the room feeling deafening after he had been almost screaming only seconds before. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his confidence as he turned around. He must look a mess, he was flushed and sweaty and he gulped as Victor looked at him with a soft smile, almost fondly.

 

“Can I drive you home, Yuuri?” he asked.

 

“I, um, I actually live on campus,” he replied, and he wasn’t sure why, as Victor obviously knew he was a student, but it kind of embarrassed him all over again. “So it’s not too far, I live just the other side of the science block.”

 

“You going home this year?” he asked casually and it made Yuuri feel nervous again.

 

Yuuri shook his head no. “We don’t really celebrate Christmas in Japan, so I planned to stay here and watch bad movies.” He shrugged a little self-consciously.

 

“Well, you need to hand in your sports psychology essay, so that should keep you busy. I hear the professor’s sweet on you, but he can be pretty strict. I don’t think he’d be happy to submit what he has at the moment to the exam board.”

 

Yuuri felt like the ground was going to swallow him up, he knew he was teasing, but it was a lot. Today had been a shock. The best kind of shock he could have possibly received.

 

“I swear I’ve actually finished it,” he promised. “I-I actually have it in my bag, I put it on a drive. I was going to come clean about what happened and hand it in to you today.” He reached down and grabbed his bag and pulled out the flash drive and held it out.

 

“That’s great, Yuuri. Thank you. I’m sure your new professor will appreciate marking this a lot more than your story.”

 

He sighed in relief. “Thank you so much, professor. I really appreciate it. I — ”

 

“I’m not your professor anymore, Yuuri,” he reminded gently with a smile. He reached out and grabbed his hands, holding them in his own.

 

Yuuri looked up at him, a silent question.

 

“You know,” Victor said slowly, “We don’t celebrate Christmas in Russia either, so I’m gonna be free over the break. We could maybe get in a few dates and try and do this thing properly?” he asked, a beautiful smile lighting up his face.

 

Yuuri nodded frantically, hardly believing this was his life before stepping forward and kissing that smile.

 

Thank God for fanfiction.


End file.
